Don't Cha Smile
by Jawira707
Summary: "Okay, remember Max.." Colosso said in a firm voice, "don't smile! Mayhem hates smiling!" (quote from "Floral Support") Something a little different. Just read and find out. (No major spoilers for season 3- except from Chloe being in it)
Yet another fanfic...I hope you like it! Leave a review if you want to...

 **Don't Cha Smile**

 **In Max's lair:**

Dr. Colosso observed his young friend with a frown. Why was he walking up and down the room like this?

"Max? You seem pretty nervous to me."

The boy let his hands ghost over his shirt one more time, even though this time not a single crease could be seen.

"I'm not."

He again grabbed his phone to check the date making the villain role his eyes.

"Max, it's still Wednesday and you won't talk to Mayhem before Saturday, okay?"

"I-I know that", he quickly wanted to put it away, but dropped it on the floor in progress.

"Max!" The teenager flinched at Colosso's loud exclamation. "Focus!"

"Yes, yes…" He gingerly picked it up again, but now his hands were trembling. This made the bunny wonder indeed and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you, buddy?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

Max sat down on his bed debating if telling or lying was the better option here…but he told Colosso everything!

"Okay, no. I'm…scared."

A short pause followed.

"You're scared? Of what?"

Although he had decided to share this with the villain, Max avoided to look into his mentor's eyes feeling ashamed to admit his insecurity.

"I'm just not sure, if I can do this Colosso! Dark Mayhem…he's like the most dangerous villain ever! I admire him, but what if I'm not good enough? Remember how I couldn't even introduce myself to Evilman who works at the mattress store now? I talk rubbish when I get nervous…"

Max rubbed the back of his head and just waited for the bunny to laugh or scold him, but to his surprise neither of both happened.

"Okay. Relax, Max."

"What!?"

"Relax. Listen to your mentor and you will do great."

Max eventually looked up, a hopeful, but still nervous expression on this face. "How?"

"First of all: It's Wednesday, Mayhem isn't here and we have lots of time to get prepared. So stop making this face. No reason to get all stressed out in front of me, all right?"

Max nodded, letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, feeling relieved as some of the tension left his body.

"Very good. We worked way too hard on this to screw up now, you hear me? Now tell me what did I teach you about speaking to Dark Mayhem?"

Colosso hoped his friend wouldn't end up forgetting the most important points, but at least they still had time.

"Well…don't speak unleast you're questioned, look him in the eyes when you talk to him, give short and precise answers, call him master or lord to show your admiration and obedience, don't mention friends or family members…mhm…"

"And DON'T SMILE! Max, this is very important!" Colosso put a lot of emphasis on this sentence hoping for his student to never forget it again.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Let's practise. Imagine I'm Mayhem and introduce yourself."

"Fine." The boy stood up, preparing himself mentally for his task.

"Max Thunderman" Colosso said in a deep and serious voice, hoping it sounded convincing.

"Dark Mayhem, my lord, my evil master, I'm happy…eh, honoured to speak to you."

"It is indeed an honour for you and to everyone who was chosen…MAX! You're smiling!"

"Sorry…" He hadn't even realized it. "It's so hard not to."

His mentor eyed him for a while before proposing something new. "You know what? You need to train this!"

"Weren't we training already?" Max felt stupid, because he had no clue about what his mentor was talking.

"No! I meant you shold practise to keep your emotions to yourself and stop smiling to everyone. You're villain, Max. It's important to be in control!"

His student nodded slowly. "You're right." It was quite difficult, he knew it, but you grow with the challenge, don't you?

"I will try."

"Good boy."

 **Two days later at Hiddenville High:**

"Phoebe?" Oyster ran after the girl who was heading out of the classroom while chatting loudly with Cherry.

"Oyster? What's up?"

"Phoebe, can we talk for a second?"

Oh my, she thought, he knows! He has found our secret!

"O-of course, go ahead Cherry…"

She followed him towards an empty classroom nervously wondering if she was right with her suspicion.

"This is about Max" he started immediately as they had closed the door.

"I'm sure it was just one of his magic tricks, you know?" Phoebe said quickly, faking a laugh.

"What are you talking about? What trick? Anyway…that's not what I wanted to tell you. Your brother is acting all strange…like real strange. I'm pretty sure he's not okay, but he won't tell us anything! I'm worried…"

"Hold on, hold on." Relief was visible on her face realizing the boy still hadn't got a clue about their powers.

"It's cute you're worried, but believe me…my brother has his phases now and then when he gets obsessed with something crazy…it won't last too long."

But Oyster shook his head in exasperation, not willing to let this go that easily.

"This isn't normal. Not this time. What if he's sick or something? "

Phoebe wanted to laugh at this and tell him that her brother would never go to school if he had the possibility not to. But he seemed so concerned, that she decided against the joking.

"I'm going to check on him, but believe me: it's nothing."

Having the feeling he had done the right thing as a friend by informing Max's sister, Oyster was content with this reply. Yet there was another thing he had wanted to talk about…

"Bye Oyster!"

"Wait! I…ahem…can you give this to Cherry?" He presented Phoebe a little plastic bag.

"Okay sure…but what is this?" She raised an eyebrow at the guitarist while having the notion she should check this gift first before handing it to the girl.

"A present."

"What kind of present?"

Oyster suddenly blushed. "For lunch."

She smiled knowingly at him, before taking a short glimps into the package.

"Oyster?"

"Yeah?"

"You bought cherries…for Cherry!?"

The boy seemed proud as he nodded not getting Phoebe's sarcasm.

"Great, no? And this was my idea!"

"I thought so." But cute is it, she had to admit. "I will give them to her Romeo."

"Who's Romeo?"

 **Later, the Thundermans' house, at the dinner:**

"Hey Max?" Phoebe was already annoyed with her stubborn brother who had really managed to escape her all day.

"Mhm?"

He didn't look up and continued eating in silence.

"Oyster told me he's worried about you." So, now she had said it. Mission completed.

Her mom and dad were discussing something, but Billy and Nora were watching them maybe thinking this was the start of a conversation. But apparently it wasn't.

"Max!? You heard me? Say something!"

Her brother shrugged his shoulders taking another spoon of his soup.

"What's up with him?" Billy asked.

"He's just acting stupid" Phoebe answered expecting Max to shot a comment back at her. But instead of that he just reached out for the salad serving himself without looking up.

"Oh whatever." She rolled her eyes and continued to eat, but she couldn't help to be a bit worried now. Super. Did he have to ruin the mood like this?

Watching how he put his spoon to his lips again, an idea popped up in her brain. Moving her fingers under the table she used her telekinesis to splash some soup into her brother's face laughing out loud as she saw his face. "Seeing red Max?"

Her younger siblings laughed as well and Nora was already pulling her phone out to take a picture. "That's funny, say cheese!"

That finally got Barb and Hank's attention. "Kids we don't play with food, remember?"

"Sorry mom" Phoebe chuckled, still waiting for Max to smile and get her back.

"Need a tissue?" Hank wasn't laughing out loud, but seemed amused as well as he hand his son something to clean his face with. Max took it quickly and freed his eyes and face from most of the liquid, but the expression he revealed wasn't an annoyed one. A moment he seemed seriously angry, before he just put the tissue back and stood up abruptly. "I have enough of this. Good night."

Everyone got silent in an instant, not quite able to progress what was happening.

"You're _leaving_?" Nora pronounced in disbelief while Billy immediately seemed to feel bad for laughing at his older brother.

"Sorry Max! We didn't meant it…"

"Max come back! Now." Hank added not getting why his son and the family prankster suddenly was acting like they had deadly offended him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around still trying to get the rest of the soup out of his face, rubbing his cheeks with his fingers. "What?"

"You're completely overreacting. Is something up Max?" The boy felt all eyes on him and his emotions stronger than ever before. But he needed to stay in control! Therefore he just shook his head. "No."

For a moment they all just looked at each other. "Then there's no reason for you to behave like this. Sit down and finish dinner with us."

Max considered his options, but he just wanted to be alone right now. Sort this out... "I…I just…"

He couldn't take all the worried faces anymore. And how he felt bad for worrying them. "Oh just stop staring at him like I am some stupid attraction!"

Hank was about to say something, but Barb gestured him not too. "Baby, we're sorry. But you can always talk to us you know?"

Phoebe nodded in agreement speaking now for the first time since her failed joke. "Max, I'm sorry! But…I don't get why you are so mad at me! We always prank each other…"

"I help you get her back!" Nora exclaimed aiming her laser at Phoebe.

"No…just leave me alone." Max turned away again and yet again they wouldn't let him go.

"Max we need to talk about…"

"Dad, I know you don't think so, but I can handle myself pretty well. Thank you." He hadn't attempted to snap at his father, but for Hank this conversation was clearly over now. "Alright. Go."

Maybe the boy really just needed to sort out his thoughts…and his behaviour towards his parents.

 **The next morning:**

"You think this is a good idea? Hank?"

Barb really had a feeling they should call someone to look after Chloe instead of Max. Especially after their argument yesterday.

"Why?" Her husband's voice sounded slightly angry.

"Just because mister I-don't-need-any-help is in a bad mood, he doesn't have to help his family anymore? No. He promised it and a Thunderman keeps his promise. "

"Max!" he exclaimed loudly, "come up here and watch Chloe while we're gone."

Silence. Hank tried to stay calm, because he was convinced his son had heard him.

"Max! I know you're there! Come up here right now!"

Chloe was sitting on the couch looking a bit irritated not used to her daddy being angry like this. Her favourite doll, Lissy, was placed on her lap, but now, she had stopped playing. Barb was fiddling with her bag, hoping this wouldn't escalate to a real fight between father and son.

"Do I really have to come and get you or…!" Hank stopped as he saw that Max already was standing in the door. "There you are."

"Here I am."

His voice wasn't annoyed, but somehow it lacked all natural emotion. A frown appeared on his father's face, but he already had decided that this wasn't the moment to discuss any of this.

"Max, you need to watch Chloe today. Play with her…she has a new doll she is all excited about…-"

"I can't." Again no smile, no anger. His expression blank and unfathomable.

"You promised. You have to…-"

But Hank was interrupted once again.

"I'm talking with the villain league today. This is important and…"

"Max, I have enough of this nonsense okay!?" Hank couldn't believe he was lying once again. Why did he always try to make them believe he was a villain anyway?!

A glimmer became visible in his son's eyes, but he didn't try to contradict him again.

"Well…" He couldn't help feeling guilty leaving like this, still hoping Max would come to his senses by himself soon enough. "We better go now. Stay safe kids, Max…take it easy okay?"

The boy nodded, then turned around and went to the couch. What was he supposed to do now? Hearing how the door was closed, he put his face in his hands making Chloe stare at him.

"Max? You play hair saloon with me and Lissy?" "No." It could only be minutes till Mayhem would call him. Maybe seconds. "You need to play alone today."

 **Somewhere in Metroburg, deep under the ground:**

Mayhem wasn't in a good mood as he entered the communication room today, but maybe soon his worries would be over. His servants were incapables and the members of the villain conceal were back to insane instead of professional and evil once again. It was a curse. He needed new and more powerful recruits! Young persons with foolish dreams and ambition who he could form after his imagination.

"Who's on the list today?"

"Thunderman, Maximus, my evil highness" someone stuttered at his side, motioning to the screen in front of them. A profile pic and several information about the boy appeared, but Dark Mayhem didn't need to read them. He already knew them by heart. "Good."

His servant coughed as if he wanted to say something, but remained silent.

"What?"

His computer regenerated voice didn't smaller his ability to sound dangerous at all making the cougher back away immediately. "I-I…"

"Speak clear!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir, my evil master."

Slowly turning around Mayhem stared the poor man into the eyes. "So? And why not?"

"H-he-he's a superhero my lord, he's Thunderman's son!"

A little, but cold laugh escaped him observing this fool who dared to doubt his decisions. "And what makes you think I don't know that?"

"N-no, that's not what I-"

"You believe…that he's stronger than me!?"

"NO! I…"

"That I'm incapable of judging myself then?"

Letting out a noise of fear, slowly breaking under the evil lord's gaze, the man fell on his knees raising both hands in defence. "Master, no, I'm sorry, please…"

And even though Mayhem's facial expression was unreadable as ever, his next phrase was thick with disgust. "You plead me? And you're sorry? You're unworthy to be even called a villain!"

And rising from his chair in a sudden gesture, he lifted his hand, fingers spread wide open. "NO!" The man on the ground seemed horrified waiting to be punished. "You're so pathetic."

Mayhem sat down again without finishing the act. "Leave this place and don't come back again."

If he would make it out at all.

"Th-thanks, my…-"

"OUT!" Hearing running steps leaving his lair, he turned to the screen again. Incapables.

Hopefully Thunderman wouldn't be a deception as well.

 **Back in Hiddenville:**

"Chloe! Please!"

Max couldn't take it anymore, but what was he supposed to do. "Please stop teleporting yourself all the way!"

He had been running up and down the house for about fifteen minutes now and therefore nearly couldn't catch his breath. He just felt so frustrated and angry and…no! This wasn't supposed to happen! He needed to be calm and in control when Mayhem called, not panting and close to panic.

"CHLOE!" he screamed not realizing the slightly exaggerated severity of his voice, "COME HERE!"

And to his astonishment the little girl appeared in front of him, staring at him with big eyes. "Oh thank god…" Max lifted her into his arms, heading to the slide.

"Be quiet" he mumbled into her ear while sitting down. "I can't ruin this chance." And for once his sister didn't seem to enjoy the way down asking herself why her brother was acting so strange…

"Max, what took you so long!?" Colosso loudly scolded the boy as he hurried over to the cage, pulling a chair close to him and placing his sis on it. "I needed to get Chloe!" He sounded so upset and annoyed that it made the little girl look to the ground in shame. She hadn't meant to make him mad.

"Max, are you…?"

"Shh!" he hissed, motioning her to keep silent. "Stay here and don't move. Play with the ball…" The young villain used his telekinesis to get his football from his shelf and handed it to his sister. "But listen, if…"

Suddenly a shrill noise filled the room, startling all of them. "Oh god…"

"Max, keep it together pal! You can do this!" Slapping himself in the face – what earned him a confused look from Chloe- he managed to stay calm for the moment, using all his willpower to stop his hands from trembling. "All right."

Max hurried over to his laptop accepting the call hastily. "Max Thunderman!"

There he was, Dark Mayhem in person…wanting to speak with him of all people!

"I'm honoured to receive your call, my evil lord…"

The masked villain nodded pleased as Max made something that probably was supposed to be a bow. It was good that he had so much respect already.

"Very few are lucky enough to talk to me and even less are worthy to become a real super villain under my watch."

Max had to gulp at this and remained silent. Was he supposed to answer?

But then something different seemed to attract Mayhem's attention. "Colosso?"

"My evil lord"

"You're bunny now?"

"Y…yes." His mentor admitted quietly, because what was the point in denying it?

"Fantastic." It was really hard to tell what Mayhem really thought about it, but Max judged the comment as a sarcastic one.

"All the good supervillains seem to be gone by now and I'm standing alone between our defeat and survival. Maximus…you're not one of those losers are you?"

The boy tried to show no fear as he answered firmly: "Of course not my evil highness!" But wait…had Mayhem called Dr. Colosso a loser!? A part of his brain told him to defend his friend, but…searching the eyes of his mentor, he saw him shaking his head. Okay…

"If you're going to prove yourself, I can help you to become great Max! And that's what you want, no?"

"Yes."

"Your voice is weak Thunderman. You don't sound as determinate as you are supposed to be."

Looking up and directly into Mayhem eyes, the teen repeated: "Yes. I really want to do this!"

Max was sure this was how it was supposed to be. Right? Nothing would stop him from…

*Plop*

A sudden burst of light behind him got everyone's attention and Max know what had happened. No. No,no,no!

"Thunderman, explain that!" Mayhem sounded angry and irritated leaning closer to the camera.

"I…ahem…I need to…" Max desperately clapped his hands together over his head while fighting the urge to run and get Chloe.

"Are you recording our little meeting here!? Who was that!?"

"Excuse me…this wasn't supposed to happen…"

"ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!"

The loud voice of the villain hurt Max's ears, but the words just wouldn't leave his mouth. Chloe was his responsibility and now she was all alone up there…with million possibilities for a little girl to get hurt. Oh god…

"I-it's my sister, she has teleportation power…"

"Your sister!? You brought your sister, idiotic boy?"

Max wanted to say something in defence, but hearing something shatter in the living room made him decide otherwise. Turning around he ran away ignoring Mayhem and Colosso's calls. What if something had happened to Chloe?

Spurting up the stairs in record time he finally reached the door to the living room…finding the girl sitting on the couch with her beloved doll in her arms. "I got Lissy" she explained making him let out a sound of relief.

"Oh thanks…" Max quickly went over picking her up. "Where did this sound come from Chloe?"

She innocently pointed at a broken plate on the floor. "Was like that."

"Sure,sure…" he mumbled not angry with her at all. No, definitively not with her, but with himself. He felt like he had done everything wrong, even though he hadn't had another option. Should he go down again? With Chloe?

He didn't wanted her to witness Mayhem shouting at him. And he was scared. Damn it.

"You freezing" His little sis felt him trembling. But of course she didn't know why.

"I'm alright, Chloe…just come with me and stay quiet."

And once again he made his way back down to his lair a little hope left that he could still save this one. On the other hand…Mayhem sure had already left and would never call again.

"Sit down here Chloe" he whispered gently, letting her sit on his bed.

"Oh, isn't this touching."

Max was startled by the cold and condescending voice.

"My lord…"

"A villain? Taking care of his sister?"

The villain let out a laugh which made his blood run cold.

"Lost your voice again?" Mayhem backed away from the screen.

"You're such a waste of time. Pathetic like your whole family. And _that's_ how it _always_ will be."

And before Max had the chance to react the screen got dark, the room all silent. Dark Mayhem had waited for him to let him know how much he failed. And how he would fail again…because what else had he ever done?

Sinking on the bed he realized his sister was staring at him. Even she knows I messed up, he thought in shame. She deserved a better brother.

"Now, look at me…" He felt horrible embarrassed thinking of how weak he had to seem to her right now, not to mention the disappointment he thought he was regarding Mayhem and Colosso who had worked so hard to make a proper super villain out of him. What was he supposed to do now?

Chloe just stared at him with big eyes, a hint of empathy appearing on her young face.

"I'm sorry." He tried to give her reassuring smile, because wasn't he supposed to make her laugh not cry?

"Don't worry, okay? Your big brother is just being an idiot, nothing else…"

Hearing a "plop" accompanied by a sharp outburst of light, he knew Chloe had teleported herself again, his hands now holding on to nothing but the air. "Damn it", he whispered, but this time he didn't have to search for her.

Plop. There she was in his arms again, a little white tissue in her small fingers. Carefully she reached out, making Max hold his breath as she wiped a single tear from his cheek.

"Max's no idiot." Her voice was so soft and sweet that it nearly made him cry for real this time.

"He isn't?"

"No. But the bad guy on your tv is." Max had to chuckle at this comment. And it felt good.

"Why do you think that?" He knew it was ridiculous to ask a little girl questions like that, but maybe she knew better than himself.

She looked up to him once more, both of her little warm hands resting on his chest.

"He made you sad. He has no heart." And like it was the natural thing to do, her fingers placed themselves right over the spot where Max could feel his heart beating. Fast beating as if he had been running all day long. "You have a heart."

Still unable to stop himself from trembling he put his hand over her's, waves of emotions hitting him with such force it made it hard to speak.

"You're right. I do." Suddenly he was very happy about the fact. He wasn't in control and he wasn't cold and rational! Not at all!

A warm smile appeared on his face making his sister's face lighten up synchronously.

"You're so smart." He playfully pinched her cheek. "How are you so smart?"

Chloe laughed climbing out of his lap, standing up on the bed.

"I'm a superhero!" she announced making a dramatic gesture with her hair which looked cute and funny at the same time.

"Just like you" she added smiling, before jumping down running to the other side of the room where she had spotted her doll.

Max sat there like frozen, not quite understanding why her words suddenly meant so much to him.

"You really believe that!?" Sure, she just had said it out of the blue. He was the one who had stolen the battery of this doll only days ago…how could she think he was a hero?

"Believe it, baby!" she exclaimed, before another flash appeared and she vanished out of his sight.

Max sat alone in his room again; it was dark in here, wasn't it though? And ignoring all the shame or embarrassment which usually held him back, he stood up and turned on his beloved night light for the first time in the last two years. Soon it filled the room with a soft, blue light which even Colosso silently had to admit created a warm and friendly atmosphere.

His eyes couldn't let go of the light he had missed so much.

He really wanted to believe it too.


End file.
